No matter what!
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Max is left speechless as well as memory after a vicious turn of events. All she sees is a pair of dark eyes, full of darkness and mystery...and the rain that came down on a broken promise...But, the flock will get her back...no matter what- RnR people
1. Chapter 1

**Days Gone By**

Chapter one

**Disclaimer: erm…well this is a one shot but if I get enough reviews I will turn it into an actual whatever you call them. Yeah so erm…I don't own the maximum ride series but for now I shall own them…muhehehe…anyway ENJOY!**

"**MAX…Max, Gazzy and Iggy stole my barbies" **Angels shrill voice rang out from the upstairs bedroom. We had moved in to this new –abandoned-home a few months ago and now everyone was bored, and so it was getting as low as Barbie hostages, though were she got the barbies from I have yet to know. There was a thunder of footsteps as Gazzy and Iggy threw themselves down the stairs and out then a crack as the door was wrenched open. I placed the last plate away that I was left to dry up and made my way outside looking around in the small garden I saw them hovering over what looked like a round clump of…something. With what looked strangely like my hairbrush connected to fangs, laces then it was just a mess of metal and lights.

"**Come on guys give Angel back her dolls" **I folded my arms and twisted my hips out as most women do. There was only a turn of a head, and then they were racing back towards me.

"**OH no you aren't doing another bomb…what have I told you, do you want the authorities to come" **the neighbours from the across the fields must think were trying for the great escape but my thoughts were clouded over as Gazzy ran past with Iggy in toe who grabbed my hand and we were running towards a nearby oak tree, I counted three seconds in my head before a massive explosion threw me in the air, I gasped slightly as something stuck me in the back but the world was going around in circles so I closed my eyes and waited for the distant roar in my ears to evaporate.

"**Can I poke her?"**

"**no…at least not yet, I think shes ok…well I hope so cos fang will kill us if we hurt his precious angel" **I opened my eye then blinked and looked down at a grinning Iggy and Gazzy. Two pairs of excited eyes stared back, although one of them was slightly dull the thrill could be felt from a mile away.

"**Erm Max are you gunna get of us any time soon cos Fang won't agree with this, or are you quite comfortable"** As my clog of a brain slowly began to realise that we were actually laying in an awkward huddle of limbs and clothes. Slowly I smiled and stared at Iggy.

"**No I think I'm quite liable to just lay hear and crush both of you, after all, you just sent Barbie to oblivion" **and just as those words left my mouth Barbies-correction-Barbies limbs came falling from the sky, her legs fell down onto the tree an arm thumped into Iggy face while a burned face fell beside Gazzy squashed one, an insistent wriggling could be felt and I laughed as Gazzy tried to look away from Barbies charred smiling face.

"**AHH get it away from me, get it away"** Gazzy pushed Iggy away and scrabbled for the door to the kitchen, throwing himself against the door, just as Angel and nudge appeared with Total, followed by a sleepy Fang.

"**Well I found your Barbie, now barbies im afraid, but you managed to freak Gazzy out"** I smiled and kicked Iggys side gently so he would stand up before Nudge lunged and took revenge. Iggy smiled cheekily and started for the door, but when he walked past. Fang stuck out his foot and Iggy rebounded of the door with a silent _smack_, Fang smirked and ducked as Iggy tried to punch him back but soon gave up and went in search of Gazzy. Nudge and Angel thanked me then ran back in after the two trouble makers, leaving me, Fang and Total. Silence ran between us besides the odd shout from inside, or Totals scratching. We looked at Total enquiringly; Total looked back with confusion, then understood and turned to the door once again with his tail high in the air.

"**I know when I'm not wanted"** he said huffily pawing the earth then entering the house in search of his girlfriend.

"**Shame you dont just disappear then"** Fang muttered looking at the ground; Total turned and gave a piercing stare then trotted back in.

"**Hell bite you one of these days you know, and he knows what to aim for"**

"**Oh great and the worse thing I can expect is rabies, oh know I guess I only have a few seconds to live…quick kiss me now" **Fang smirked while wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head against mine. Ever since that fateful night that I had kissed him he seemed to think it was great bringing it up and making it a laughing stock, tell you what next time hell just get a foot up the butt for being so cocky.

"**Do you want me to kick you right now, or do you not praise your jewels" **I smirked and turned my face up towards him, I stared up happily into a pair of dark eyes, the ones I nearly lost so many times. Sometimes I want to just stop time still, fast forward it or just keep re-running a great time like when we use to live at those great flats in America, yep that was until that attack of the Fidos came along and ruined it all. Fang had noticed my frown and was looking at me curiously, I tried to look away but he caught my chin and gently lifted my face back up to his. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I should say when sudden warmth around my lips made me close my eyes and before I knew it I was wrapped up tight once again, against Fang. As his hands wrapped themselves around mine I slowly lost any awareness of time or place; all I knew was that I was in a garden huddled up close with someone I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Wow I need to stop watching drama shows; they get into your brain like nothing. I could feel his warm hands rubbing against mine, which were somehow firmly stuck to my stomach and I could feel him beginning to smile.

"**Aww guys this is so unfair you know I can't see most things…what are they doing" **Moaned a voice.

"**SHUT up Iggy" **Growled Gazzys voice.

"**Ow…ok, what are they doing now"** I broke away and opened my eyes, unsure of where to look. Well that was slightly embarrassing, where were the little monsters anyway, it sounded like they were…._Oh yes_. A small window to the right of the house which occupied Angel and Nudges room they were three little faces pressed up against the window or for Iggy's case hanging out the window.

"**Iggy, what were they doing"**

"**How the hell should I know, Im blind if you don't remember but by the sound of it they were…." **Iggy whispered the last bit and both girls sighed happily while Gazzy made a face and jumped down from the window, closely followed by the girls who dragged Iggy after them.

"**Ill kill him, seriously" **Fang started for the door but I grabbed his hand and turned him towards me, linking my hands in his I looked up into his eyes and asked the question that had been haunting me for a long time.

"**Fang…do…do you love me"** I whispered into his ear and I heard an intake of breathe, then he hugged me tight to him and whispered back into my ear.

"**Always have done, always will do, when didnt I" **he laughed on the last bit nudging my hair slightly and breathing into it which tickled.

"**You really want me to answer that" **I sighed remembering the arguments we had

"**Max, I would stand with you no matter what, I would help you even if it killed me. Because you all I have Max and although the kids make me happy, they will never make me as happy as Mrs. clumsy can…I…If anything happened to you Max, im not sure I could live anymore"** I couldnt believe what I had just heard, I laughed gently but a warm feeling was circling around my heart and my stomach was doing flips. Yet I knew with slight dread that it was true.

"**What, that had come out from the depth of my heart and what do I get for it, a laugh"**

"**Oh the muscle man has a heart; I thought it was an ice block"**

"**Yes, well it was melted by a hot tempered girl"** I stared up at him with a raised eyebrow but before we got any further there was a shout from inside the house. We both turned out heads towards the house, for now the conversation was over, perhaps later but for now some little monsters were in trouble and it was time for dinner anyway. Holding my hand carefully in his hand fang led me to the door, then gently let go and started for the stairs.

**Wow what a first chapter Yawns and stretches…Well I hope you liked it and will be reviewing it…..PLEASE!no matter how bad I hope it wasnt too boring for you…Now all I have to do is set **

**up the next chapter…And all you have to do is read it…if you don't fall asleep before it that is…Later Readers! Xxx**


	2. Perverted minds

**Sounds dirty…but that depends on what sort of mind you have…feel free to say any thoughts you think about it...ENJOY!**

Chapter Two

**Perverted Minds**

I stood still by the stairs, biting my lower lip. Since when was I like this, losing my breath over a guy, a friend as well….OK a clo-VERY close friend. Is it my fault that I've fallen for someone I see every day, which can get quite annoying? And anyway, who else would have me if they knew I had wings, who would keep my secret, and who would make me feel safe when the world starts crumbling around me.

**Thoughts, Thoughts and more Thoughts….do you ever shut up!**

Well pigs fly, my voice is back-mental growl here-

**Since when did I go anywhere…?**

"_Since now"_ I muttered whacking my head to the side and starting up the stairs to the sound of a hushed argument.

**You know…you only look like a pleb with a major twitch when you do that. And I was just saying what sort of thoughts they were, I mean…Whoa…Deep…how FAR!**

"_Ok you can shut up now….and anyway I have no dirty thoughts…" _I stopped and looked in the mirror a second, contemplating whether I should take myself seriously.

**Then what's this about red lingerie…and …oOh that's quite nice actually, do you think it will have my size….**

"_What! I don't know what you mean…..size –minus a trillion…and get out, thats private_**" **I pouted and made my way to Angels and Nudges room.

**What part of stuck in your mind do you not get…it means what you say in your head is what I can hear…Hay no swearing that's mean. Thoughts have feelings to you know.**

"_then why don't you just kick yourself out of my head…and have you ever heard of PRIVATE THOUGHTS, yeah its when you can have time to think without someone finding out or blabbing about it!"_ I whispered harshly looking out the window.

**Well EXSCUSE me, I didnt exactly asked to be planted into your mind….And the red looks better with the black, I think he likes that colour too….**

"_Great, but you answer and ask a whole load of over questions…I mean how annoying can you G…."_

**MAX! You have no time for that; you have to save the world…**

"_Oh GREAT back to that frickin mess again, last time I checked my name wasnt superman and I thought I had enough time to cook muffins, Angel wanted to so im gunna have to"_

**Oh so youd jump off a cliff if she told you to…**

_shrugs"….Pretty much Yeah…I guess you could say I'd have no THOUGHT in the say…."_

**OH well done, good come back sarcasm…but your mind could be retardant to her Powers…**

"_Calling me a retard isnt going to get you anywhere….and you would probably mess up with the_ _transmission anyway, all you're talking would drive her away…"_

**As if my voice could ever get boring…you listen to it enough**

"_Yeah and I've just finished writing my will…now shut up….PLEASE!"_ I whispered through gritted teeth

**Fine…..But its really lonely and dark in here…and theres a strange…Echo…****Echo….****Echo….**

"_you finished with insulting me yet….And im not going anywhere near saving the world now…you've upset me too much and plus I'd be no help without a brain…"_ I faked a baby pout and knocked on the shut door quietly and waited for a reply.

**You will…and don't go anywhere near the pink…but the deep blue's nice.**

"_Sod off…and erm….thanks…what about the…."_

**Yeah well think about that later, for now I'm guessing you have company.**

"_Cra……bs"_Imuttered as the kids stared at me with raised eyebrows. I smiled and feigned a bit of laughter, they just shook their heads while Fang came over and asked if I was ok.

"_What's wrong with Max" _Nudge asked with a slight bit of concern, I frowned at Iggy as I saw a smile play across his lips as he "sensed" us hugging in the doorway. He placed an arm around nudges and Gazzy shoulder and brought them close while Angel leaned into him backwards.

"_Don't worry kids….Mum and dad just need some alone time" I _felt Fang tense slightly but he made no move to kill him, I glared at gave him evils even if the sightless bugger couldn't see them. But the children's eyes seemed to shine with joy, Iggy whispered in their ears just as someone whispered to me.

**Hehe close enough….**

_Not you to-mental growl. _I watched suddenly as the kids came running towards us and grabbed us in circle, huddling close. Gazzy holding onto my top and Nudge gripping my jeans while Angel gripped around Fang and we wobbled in a circle for a bit. After a few seconds I looked up to see Fangs jaw twitch angrily, the way it always did, except not when it was huggable kids nuzzling and giggling… at least Fang had angel.

"_Come _**HER**_**E**__ Iggs, give your _**DAD**_ a hug" _Fang growled, faking a smile, Iggy started protesting stepping back but Gazzy pulled him into Fangs arms and fang but him a head lock.

"_That's a strange hug….Dad"_ Angle muttered slightly

"_It's one that your brother deserves" Fang_ muttered thumping his knee upwards

"_That's strange…Iggy says he can't breathe…oh well"_ Fang dropped Iggy to floor and stepped over him….then called over his shoulder "Bed Time IGGY…**NOW** or I'll shove Barbie in your bed"

**Wow I actually had great fun writing this…look forward to reviews if any-should I carry on…Bye and thankx!**


	3. creative discussions

**If anyone has any ideas about this story please tell me, and is there anything perhaps people would like me to write about. Another chapter…Oh well here we go again….I don't own them…yet!**

**Creative discussions**

**Chapter 3**

I sat down in the window, watching as a mocking bird bounced into view and started nibbling at the Barbies limbs on the ground. _Stupid bird…_I thought sourly as it trudged freely around the lawn, what I wouldnt give to be out there, stretching my own wings but according to Fang it was too dangerous to be out there right now…._stupid Fang….stupid life….stupid thoughts._ But this time there was no answer…thankfully. All of a sudden there was a loud kerfuffle on the stairs and I turned my head just in time to see Angel and Nudge run in looking frightened, Not Flyboys…no way there to clumsy. I got up looking slightly confused and was just about to ask a question when Fang entered the room looking beyond piEd of. _Oh crap…crabs _I said again when I felt Angel probing about. Angel and Nudge whimpered and ran behind me, I stood still as they held my sleeves snivelling and looking scared at Fang. _What the hell was going on…? We kind of dressed the guys up…as revenge but Fang didn't seem to like the idea_ I heard Angel quietly in my head, I nodded my answer and then noticed the first bit of pink lipstick on his lips…Well it wasnt really nice that the kids had done that, but there was no need to scare them as much as this, especially not family. I growled slightly and looked at Fang square in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the kids just got out of hand" Fang dismissed wiping his lips and dragging a dressed up Gazzy and made up Iggy- strangely they both looked frightened of him.

"What, you mean they had a little bit of fun, Oh I'm sorry next time Ill chain them to the wall and give them times tables" I sneered while opening the lounge door so the kids could escape into there. All four shot past in a hurry.

"MAX, you know we can't go outside. Or do you want the Flock in danger…How are we suppose to know that you're not…?"

"What that Im not one of them….Fang why should I even stay here if I'm no trusted by my own kind"

"Well… last time I was the only one who knew, or do you not care anymore…You've changed Max"

"No Fang, Ive just grown up…youve got a long way to go if you act like this" I looked him up and down and his anger seemed to drip…for a bit "kids go first and then you…then me. If you didnt want the girls drawing on you then just tell them so, DON'T rip their heads off because as soon as you lose their trust there unpredictable" I sighed shaking my head and looking down at the ground.

"Well MAYBE I should go then…Im obviously just a nuisance. Well done Max I learnt my lesson" He stepped towards me as my head shot up and we stared angrily at each other for up teen minutes before I felt my temper carm down for a few seconds then words poured out in an unstoppable torrent.

"FANG don't you DARE blame this on me, all Im saying is don't freak out on the kids cos they get scared, you know what theyve been through right now they need someone who will look after them like any mother…or farther would, I can take of myself but if you need help youve got the rest of the family to help you…NEVER forget that Fang….No matter what well be here for you"

"OH great, Im flattered" He growled with sarcasm stepping towards me again

"If your gunna have a tantrum go and do it where its your own age group cos we have older things going on here, but I think the girls having something to say… at least they can show maturity where a boy cant" I muttered losing my cool slightly, _what had come over him, why was he so like this._ I sprinted over to the door and thrust it open, and frowned when I saw the group huddled round Iggy.

"Why is mum and Dad arguing" Gazzy mumbled into Iggy's sleeve, Angel and Nudge looked up at Iggy enquiringly.

"Erm…there not arguing there just having a creative discussion…see mums here now" Iggy looked genuinely relieved when he saw me, but frowned when he heard a troubled sob,_ why was everything going so wrong._ I grabbed Gazzy and turned the others towards me.

"Are you ok" I asked quietlyrubbing his bruised arm soothingly. Gazzy seemed like he was about to answer when a sudden rush of air made me look upwards. What I saw made me think twice on life. Fang stood shrouded in the doorway, but he looked like death it-self, I wasnt sure if I should help him or protect the kids, so I did the stupid. I stood in front of the children and presented myself as a full target for Fangs anger or depression. But I whimpered inwardly because I knew I couldnt hurt the one I loved, but then how could he hurt me….

HOOOW cheesy..well I hope that was a bit more action Laddiegirl. And im glad that 1dark-raven1 enjoyed it…at least some people are NICE enough to review..joking…im friendly really..i don't bite …only nibble...


	4. Numb

Oki people get out your tissues this is a sad one…well at least it** should** be a sad one…**hopefully** heh. Well im happy with the reviews but please…come one people...PLEASE! I shall dedicate this page to all my reviewers and fav/story warning things. Luv all you guys and tanks for reading…ENJOY! - This one's a whopper!

Numb

Chapter 4

_Could he…would he_ thoughts ran through my head, but my adrenalin was running through me too -stopped and looked back at the kids, Nudge and Angel gripping behind me, while Gazzy mindlessly rubbed at his face. And once again I was led to wonder, _are we truly safe, or am I just fooling myself_.

**Max, leave him…for now. You have more important issues to attend to…**

_If you're about to mention… _I mentally growled

**No, the kids need you right now, after all im sure Fang just needs some boy talk with Iggy.**

_Iggy…HA! –loveable clown boy…no…no way….but-I guess hes the same age. _I turned my face to the window as I heard the door slam and clenched them closed- tears later right now I had more important issues-

**That's it Max…one step at a time-youll get there…just slowly…try it- or I'll kick this strange organ in here**

_That's the old voice I knew…lets get to it_ I opened my eyes and noticed the starry night for the seemingly the first time, Bed time- I picked up Angel in my left arm, hoisting her tired body onto my hip and smiled as Gazzy gently slipped into my hand, I managed to lift him up to and finally turned to Iggy while nudge held my hand. I smiled and I felt more then saw Iggy's comforting smile that shone back.

"Im gunna take the kids to bed…do you think you will be able to..."

"Don't worry…**its** all mine" He rubbed my shoulder tentatively then started for the door, he already knew were Fang was, that's why I sent him in the first place. Its not like me to just….ok you got me there but in this sort of situation…im doing it the nice way.

"Thanks Iggy" I whispered as Gazzy yawned on my shoulder then thumped painfully into it

_Damn kids…_I thought as a dull ache echoed up from my shoulder _But there too adorable to throw away so I guess I'm gunna have to keep them….Hmm young mother….how about that. _ I smiled while carefully negotiating the stairs- sometimes stairs can be VERY unfriendly and decided to trip you up... **((Iggy))-** When I reached the top landing I let Nudge run to her room .She looked up at me with beautiful green eyes and tugged on Angels dress. I frowned but gave her carefully over to nudge who hugged her to herself, although angel was quite a hold for her she did it well enough, I watched as she slowly disappeared into her room... I couldnt believe what I had just seen. Nudge…Angel…two different sides yet there they were. A wriggle caught my attention and I looked down to see Gazzy mumbling something, I lifted him up again before he started to drool all over me. I walked past the girl's room and listened closely for a bit, hushed voices and the sound of dressing entered my ears. After settling my nerves I continued on to the bathroom where I sat Gazzy sideways on my lap and gently rubbed of the makeup and colouring pen marks that had been strewn across his face. All the while Gazzy snoozed on my chest, distant to the emotions and fears that were rolling inside me at that certain time. When I'd finished with Gazzy I looked into his peaceful face, dark with the beginnings of a nightmare, but peaceful none the less. I smiled lightly and smoothed a piece of hair out his eyes. Oh how I'd remember these memories, I smirked when Gazzy's thumb flew to his mouth and he sucked gently on it. In truth that was normal although hed lose it soon…hopefully… but it was a way to reassure yourself at that sort of age and whom am I to stop him, though if he did it too much then I would have to talk to him about it. The things the kids had been through were probably hard to get by, just think of it as the "eraser thing" to "the bogey man" they probably think of that to, as Iggy acts as their older brother. In a way I felt thankful to him, hes done so much yet we don't praise him as much as we should do…And Fang. I sighed inwardly and gently lifted Gazzy up 

into my arms, it was easier to hold a child this way….it was easier to hold anyone this way if you were up to it. I felt Gazzy's hand grip my top and I thought a bit harshly _any lower and youll be in LaLa land for a week. _But I focused on pushing his, Iggy's and fangs door open , with a growl I kicked it open and it swung fast, hitting the wall loudly. I mentally cursed but I was already halfway there. I placed Gazzy on his bed and peeled of his soggy shirt, to replace it with a warm _action man_ one we seemed to have come by, theat….thea…the brainy knowledge, theory thing- we arent actually stealing. I left eh guys to help Gazzy with his trousers, after all he was a young man but I was worried just a bit. Brushing up the covers I left room enough for him to snuggle into and then wrapped the blanket around him, placing a little teddy by his side, but he pushed it away with a frown and smiled when he gripped a wire. Boys will be boys I thought humouredly…I took in the scene in front of me and I suddenly realised something…I had just tucked in my first child…well a child. But he was close enough to call family, I stroked his head once more and biting my lip I closed the door silently behind me while Gazzy mumbled something about plans for baby bomb…whatever that was, though a certain sentence caught my attention and I halted in the doorway.

"No…No Keep the cheese away if you know what good for you…keep the cheese away…you do like her don't you…Argh I was only playing..what do you mean its just for a few days..What complications she L…L...sod it-she like likes you….Fang…Max…you what….Iggy push of" And then he turned over and all went silent. My heart cracked slightly, I closed the door and felt my breath flow with it. Could I trust a sleeping boy's speech…what did he actually say? I shook my head _don't be stupid of course he loves you…he said after all. _

**But words can be broken as can**_** hearts…**_

_I know, I know_ I sighed solemnly _but it hurts all the same…Stupid boys…Stupid Fang_ I cursed before I found myself inside the girls room and snapped out of my sudden low trance as a cough rumbled through the quiet room. But what worried me most was the way it sounded, deep and chesty. I skipped/ran over to Nudges bed and shushed her slightly as she coughed harshly again. God how long had she been like this…then again she had been quiet but of course I'd been wrapped up to much with Fang to notice. I gently smoothed her cheek and it felt hot so I decided to change my top quickly into a baggy "puppy love" top and then some pant sized shorts. I frowned at first unsure if they were pants or shorts…society these days, but put them on anyway. I slowly slid in beside Nudge keeping my arm wrapped around her so she knew and felt secure. She wriggled backwards and I whispered an apology but she must have been asleep because there was no response. I found my eyes slowly drawn to the shining moon outside, stars twinkled of and on but never disappeared from sight.

"I like the middle one" a small croaky voice spoke out through the dark and I looked down to see Nudge looking out to the starry night like me. But she was holding back tears.

"I always believed that the bigger and brighter stars were your guardian angels, and the little ones were…Angels. But when it was cloudy or there were no stars it was because they were by you, around you or someone close to you…"

"Yeah…me to Nudge"

"Max"

"Yeah…"

"Is Ari up there…is he looking over us with our mama and daddy's" she looked up at me with big sad eyes. I stuttered slightly but regained my posture soon enough.

"Y...yes he is" I grabbed her hand lightly and pretended to do random movements with them, like someone flying. "And now he can fly so much more easily without those disgusting wings holding him down" we swooped high and low talking about her mum and dad then she came out with…

"Or his doggy breathe" she giggled until a cough stopped her for a few minutes.

"Yeah that too" I frowned concerned. There was a brief silence in which I had to nibble my lip to stop myself from crying, I could feel her hand gently smoothing mine and I did the same to her but on her stomach.

"Max…"a small voice whispered.

"Yes sweetie"

"Y…you're my guardian angel" My heart was in my mouth, I couldn't breathe I couldn't think, I felt my cheeks flame pink but I felt so happy inside. I held her tightly to me and nuzzled into her hair slightly…

"…Thanks…that means a lot….And Nudge"

"Yeah…"

"You're my special guardian Angel" I kissed her warm forehead, stroking her hair with my right hand."Don't you ever forget that" And I felt her grin widely, happily she snuggled back into me and closed her eyes. I don't know what time she fell asleep but soon I could hear her deep rythmatic breathing coming from as well as a slight chest growl. And all the way through my mind reeled, how could she think of me as an angel…A guardian Angel when I couldn't even focus properly? How did kids know what strings to pull when your heart already felt like 2 missing halves. Pouting I fell into a dreamless sleep where everything was fuzzy and it felt like someone was bashing a brick on my head repeatedly. I briefly wondered if I had been drinking perhaps, but then my dreams gave way and I was a flying Angel, with Nudge by my side…Sweeping, Swooping and Soaring…..

WHAhahahahaha...howd do like them endings…OH YEAH!...anyway….i hope you enjoyed reviews are ADORED and help me keep going but just tell me if I should stop or if there should be something stopped made up..Blah-blah, blah yeah so...talk l8tr…I look forward to hearing from you guys

Byez

X


	5. Dont let go

**Don't let go…**

**Chapter 5**

**I shall let our beloved Iggs line us into this one-shoot away my friend…**

**looks at comp screen hi-she doesn't own us…enjoy…bye…got to make bomb…bye walks away with a bulge under his t-shirt**

"**What chu got there?"**

"**Nothing!"**

"**Riiiight"**

"**Hey, do you know where fang lives…I have a gift for him"**

"**Well, hes here and there you know, actually you should know your always following them…aren't you"**

"**Correction…I look after I don't follow any one- Im my own mutant bird -now on with the storwy!"**

**Fangs POV:**

_I was holding her in my arms, smelling her sweet aroma that was all Max. I felt her gentle touch as she tried to wriggle out of my grip, but it was a stupid attempt and she knew it. All though we were only 8, she still gave me that feeling inside that made the world seem tiny and all my problems seemed to pack up and leave. All my attention was on the smiling, bright girl in front of me who was swearing at my strength and her lack of it. I smiled as she went limp, then grinned even wider when her face turned up towards mine. I was glad to see her smirking because that usually meant that I wasnt in trouble but I would be later…I knew and frankly didnt care. She was my best mate and nothing would take her away from me, nothing. "are you going to let me go" She asked with a smirk that grew as I pretended to look away and think. I looked down into her deep blue eyes, that werent as untroubled as they were these days." Nope, I won you fair and sware" I nodded and laughed as she frowned. "You mean square…you circle" she giggled and I smiled at her laugh but frowned at her insult. _

"_Hay werent we in the middle of a game I believe it was called kiss chase…" Max wrinkled her nose but I tightened my grip around her waist, of course I didnt think of kissing then so I just leaned in so I could smell her rosy shampoo then brushed my fingers up her side gently. Max fell about laughing and tried to get out my grip but there was no escape, I knew where her tickle spot was and I wasnt about to stop yet. I tickled her side again, but she suddenly kicked out and my leg gave way. We both cried out as I toppled into her and she fell to the ground, we rolled for a bit until we finally came to a stop giggling our heads off. I sat up holding my head and looked down to see Maxs cheery face looking up into mine. We were both laughing but suddenly, her face just looked so perfect there in my lap with her hair splayed out around her head, I acted before I thought, my body leaned down and before I knew it I was capturing her soft lips in a warm kiss. In those few seconds it was as if everything made sense and a strange feeling flitted in my stomach which made me feel confused but happy at the same time. I pulled back, slightly embarrassed and scared at what I had just done. I looked into Maxs eyes to see if she agreed with it, or if I better start running but her face mirrored mine except her smile broke into a grin. "Boys…" She muttered looking happily up into my face, deep in thought and I waited patiently but I didn't have to wait long. She opened her mouth about to whisper something when the lead scientist shouted out to us. Max frowned but stood up then leaned over and helped me up. Children around us started screaming for some reason and the doors banged open. I gripped her hand gently in mine and whispered in her ear the words that I had longed to hear "I love you" I blushed darkly. Gasping when she hugged me and grinned when she was about to whisper something back when the Erasers pulled us apart. Thumping me into a cage and dragging a screaming and kicking Max out with all the other screaming children-she was one of 5 children that survived that day out of 30- towards and behind the big doom doors. Many kidz never returned and my young heart flipped-they were going to hurt Max, my Max. I wrenched my hand outside the cage doors and tried to reach her hand. I touched it gently, her fingers leaving a feather like touch on my _

_hand then she was thrust away again and my hand was kicked back in. But I reached, still in vain and growled when I saw the tears down her face "Fang help me…please Fang…FANG". But there was nothing I could do, I just watched helplessly as they dragged her away struggling defiantly and shouting my name over and over again."NO...Fang…FANG" I shouted back too, and I never stopped not even when younger Ari produced a syringe and punctured it into me, even as I collapsed against the steel cold cage watching as her distressed face blurred out of view I was mumbling her name "Max…Maximum…_**MAX**_!" _

I stuttered awake from a gentle hand on my arm. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, worried that someone had heard me shouting. That was the main reason I never slept with the flock, but I thought I was alone and the night sky with Maxs gentle voice coming from the top bedroom, I fell asleep soon enough. Even if it was a slight troubling one that seemed recurring, I was never going to forget that day, what was she going to say to me? Would I ever find out…had I already found out? I growled and swung round of the perch I had made on the massive oak tree in the garden that was submerged by a lanky shed and strange plants and a. awesomely long field. When I saw the intruder who had woken me I stood slightly surprised, glad that it was dark and the fact he couldnt see. Careful to mask any sounds of surprise I spoke first.

"How the Hell did you find me Iggs" I asked a smile forming on both our lips.

"Well lets just say it wasnt easy, you kept moving. So far I found 8 old women with their handbags- he rubbed his head at that-, 6 cats, 4 dustbins and numerous pot holes. I only found you because you were screaming Maxs name and I don't think anyone would be screaming for Pepsi out here at this time of night." Iggy concluded with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of him as my eyes adjusted to the dark quickly. There was dirt clouded in his hair and strange hand marks were on his face or bag marks. A yawn stretched his features and he wobbled a bit from tiredness. He rubbed at his face and stared at the wall slightly.

"Oh erm...sorry shall we go to bed, im guessing its late" I started into the air followed closely by Iggy.

"No shit Sherlock" he muttered lightly and thudded to the ground a few seconds later. It sounded like a kerfuffle upstairs and both Iggy and I turned as the back door flew open and an angry, sleepy Max stood in the doorway. Iggy whispered in my ear "PMS" before an aggressive growl came from Max. Both of us smiled impishly and hung our heads slightly, me a little more and avoiding eye contact, this evenings events clouding my mind. She tapped her foot lightly and looked from one to the other.

"What time do you call this guys" she sighed finally, loosening her arms from their folding position.

"2 in the morning" Chirped Iggy then fell silent when he heard a slight growl from Max. I chuckled but stopped soon as well.

"You… go and sort yourself out, well see you in the morning" Max pointed into the house then moved aside so he knew what she meant. Iggy complied and soon disappeared from sight, I stopped when a gentle hand rested on my chest.

"And you…will wait" she added as I made to move inside. I sighed angrily, not wanting to talk about this afternoon right now. A few seconds ran by were Max silently brought me into the kitchen, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked up at me and for the first time I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why do you do this to me…?" she asked suddenly, leaning back on the kitchen sink. I folded my arms and looked down at the floor by the fridge.

"Do what..?"I asked grumpily, really not in the mood just wanting to get out of the room.

"You cut me down so easily…You say you love me, and then you go back on your word. Is it me…have I changed" My heart stuttered slightly, please say she wasnt killing herself over this afternoon. I looked up and caught her eye. Deep, tired blue eyes stared back, she looked like her world had came tumbilin down and where had I been…? Hanging out on a tree-I stepped towards her but she shook her head.

"Don't try and bluff this Fang, I don't want any more strain on my heart" She mumbled. I shook my head and looked into her eyes.

"I Love you Max…what more do you want me to say" I suddenly sighed and turned away. Tears began to form in my own eyes. I jumped when I felt her arms around my waist and I gripped her small hands in mine.

"Not say….words don't always mean much Fang…But do" she finished whispering into my ear, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears, or worse a break down. I turned in her grip and hugged her tired body to my chest. I stroked her smooth sandy brown hair and picked her up into my arms, cradling her as if she was the specialist thing in my world-which she was. I stopped by the sofa, after picking up a blanket. And laid her down gently, making sure she was comfortable. Then I lay down behind her and hoisted the blanket round us and pulled her body towards me by wrapping my arm around her waist. All the time I heard slight sniffles or sobs coming from her fragile figure. It broke my heart when I saw tears flow from her beautiful eyes and I would try anything to make her not- anything at all. I stroked her hair with my left hand while nuzzling into her wet cheek. And I felt her hand slowly make a swirling pattern on my hand. I knew things werent great here but we would be free soon….hopefully. I listened as her breathing slowly evened out and I started stroking her hand instead. I noted everything down, wanting it to be like this when I woke up, but knowing it wouldnt. Sighing heavily, I shuffled backwards to give her space only to be snuggled back into by a frowning Max. I chuckled but stayed where I was, just grateful that she wanted me close by her and thankful for the company. I opened one eye when I heard a groan of a floorboard but decided that it was just the house and nuzzled back into Max and soon fell asleep, unaware of the storm that was brewing just across the way.

**WOO another happy chappy-I think-well I have a thought, and im afraid if you want me to write any further youre gunna have to…reply. I know its annoying and difficult but it would be helpful to know. Anyway, I know this is my story for max and the flock but I have a bit of a thought, im stuck on whether I should have Iggy and nudge or nudge and Gazzy-maybe they could fight over her…heh that would be fun to read. I have a thought lined up for Angel so don't you guys worry, she cant run from the love…heh. Although she is only 8 so it will -hopefully -be baby, cute love…heh. Please write in thankx. And the Bold is her **_inner head voice_**…just in case you were confused.**


	6. Hidden desicions

**Hidden decisions**

**Chapter 6**

**Iggy's POV- Iggy's POV-**being me I have a feeling that no one else has done it from his POV as you call it and I think its time to hear the thoughts of our bomber and cook of the group. Give it up for the Iggster-

Washing what felt like the last of the dirt from my hair I towel dried it quickly and dumped the towel onto the bath. I rubbed at my eyes as if magically I would be able to see things again but it was still blurry in places, but thanks to my new found "power" I was able to see most things…colours mainly. Sighing I turned and reached for the door handle, pulled it open and walked slowly towards my _shared _bedroom. Even as I walked across the landing I still heard a lot of heated discussion down below and decided it would be better if my sensitive ears didnt eaves drop, even if it was fun tuning in on people conversations, though sometimes you really wish you hadnt. Like the one time the others were playing a game of hide and seek in the house and I was hidden by the window, I overheard a conversation from are nearest, fattest, smelliest neighbour called Grant, me and Gazzy thinks he is a pedo cos yesterday when we went into the garden, he was supposedly watching us hungrily from his kitchen window. Well thats what they-Angel and Gazzy- said anyway, I just felt like I was being watched. And he was out in the garden on his brick of a phone and he was talking about toys, I decided it would be harmless to listen in, as I was getting cramp and severely bored but regretted it the moment I did it. I do not think I need to tell you about **what** sort of toys he was interested in, And I wouldnt anyway. He seemed to sense I was near and quietened his voice before ending the call and running back inside. I shook my head of the thoughts before I heard nudge squeal "I found you" and pull me harshly out of the window. Plainly to shock I fell onto her and we lay in laughing pile for awhile, I could feel her eyes on me but all I saw was chestnut brown hair and a cheeky grin. Something had tweaked inside me then and warmth quickly spread across my cheeks. I shook myself and rushed back up into a standing position, holding out a hand for her to get up to. I heard her cough and brush herself down then we both went in search of the others, of course after I had apologised. Tracing a hand through my hair I sighed loudly this time and clicked open the door. Girls were strange, never knew when to come or go I thought angrily thumping myself down onto my bed, forgetting about Gazzy for the moment. But why was I acting like this, maybe it was just an overreaction; my brain was probably tired and needed a rest. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a groan of wood could be heard from downstairs, I blinked open my eyes automatically and listened tentatively. Yes, there it was again but this time a low moan followed its way from the bottom step. It sounded like someone was crying, or seriously ill in fact it sounded a lot like….Nudge. I frowned confused greatly and was about to jump up when I heard Gazzy get out of bed and creep over to the door. There was silence for a few seconds, only the wind groaning against the house reached my ears, and the silent-even breathing of Angel. I kept myself still, just in case Gazzy came back in and it was nothing, but I was also ready for anything. Flyboys suddenly jostled into my mind but I just pushed it away, not wanting to worry too much over nothing. There seemed to be a conversation going on but I wasnt able to catch much of it, the conversation went a bit like this-

"_Are you ok…..i think…..sorry….i cant ….do you need some help….thanks so….maybe….i don't know….i think there asleep….No don't leave….Oh god….maybe Iggy…."_ But I was already up and making my way to the door. I clicked it gently close after and crept quickly over to the top of the stairs. There was an intake of breath as Nudge and Gazzy first noticed me, I smiled inwardly- plenty of qwirky questions knocked around my mind but I focused on what the little ones had to say. Gazzys chocked voice came through first, a laboured start of breathing made me edgy and I wanted Gazzy to hurry up and spit it out, but I waited as calmly as anybody could when someone was about to tell you that someone close to you had just passed out.

"I didnt know what to do, her forehead was sweaty and her breathing was ragged…she was crying so I comforted her and then…and then…she just went….Please Iggy help her….I think shes dead" Gazzy sobbed and clutched at what I suspected as her hand. My heart thudded to a stop, Nudge 

dead…no way. I felt for her limp body and picked her sweaty body up into my arms, a faint sniffling could be heard from little Total and his GF who had just jumped up the steps. Gazzy kept close behind me as I kicked open our bedroom door and laid her down on my bed as I knew where that was.

"Where are Max and Fang" I growled as I felt her sweating forehead and wiped back her hair, my fingers flew over her face and neck, looking for where the bad spots where and where the good spots where. My fingers felt over her neck again, surely I was wrong but I wasnt. Her pulse was disappearing, her life was slipping away beneath me and I could do nothing but listen as Gazzy pleaded and her breath became harsher and lower.

"There asleep downstairs" Gazzys small reply made anger bolt right through me. I looked back at where he might be, anger betraying my false hope.

"Gazzy go and get them…NOW" I shouted "Totals GF can go with you" I dismissed them by drawing my attention back to my patient, a thought occurred to me and I turned to Total as a stunned Gazzy and dog raced out the door and thundered down the stairs.

"Total grab a wet sponge from the bathroom…quickly" I added when he seemed to disagree, I heard him turn and race downstairs just as Gazzy and a four pairs of paws thumped back into the room….

Gazzys POV: I woke suddenly when a cry came out though the night, I listened out to hear if Iggy would make the move but nothing stirred. Quickly but quietly I made my way over to the door, looking over at Iggy's still form I thought him asleep. I slightly realised I was in a new top but questions would be answered later, for now I needed to find out why someone was downstairs and crying? I gasped when I saw a tiny figure curled up against the stairs, tears sparkled from her eyes and a hot flush seemed to spread across her face. I raced to her immediately, lifting her tired body against mine, God she was hot…too hot.

"Are you ok" I whispered into her ear, her eyes snapped blearily open and refocused on mine, though it looked hard for her for some reason. She smiled grimly up at me and a butterfly fluttered in my stomach.

"I think im next Gazzy, I think im going. I always liked you, you know and im glad I got to know you. You're the best mate any girl could ask for…and im sorry…I just cant do it" I felt my stomach churn, her breathing was becoming ragged and her skin was burning hot, I held her to my chest cradling her in an awkward position on the stairs. For the first time in ages a real fear seemed to drop onto my chest and I was lost for words. I wouldnt lose Nudge like Max lost Ari…could i?

"Do you need some help…hear I'll lift you up slightly" I lifted her into a sitting position, she thanked me quietly, and I asked her why she was crying. She seemed in two minds about answering but a decision finally made she spoke.

"Im crying because I thought Max would be here for me, but you're here for me Gazzy. All I ever wanted was a friendly face and arms to see me of."

"But you're not going anywhere" I retorted with more confidence then I felt "you're staying right here, and I'm sure Max is around so erm"

"Maybe, I don't know I think there asleep on the couch actually" Nudge dragged in a breath and nuzzled into my chest, inhaling quietly. I looked down at her confused, why was she talking like this, she couldnt go extinction like Ari did…she couldnt surely? And then her face turned to mine suddenly.

"Look after yourself Gazzy…i…I wish I could have grown up with you, I'll miss you" and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she was gone. Her breathing was more silent and her pulse disappeared.

"No…no you can't leave me Nudge-Don't go. Don't leave me" I shook her shoulder gently, in vain for a response but she just feel limp in my hold.

"Maybe Iggy…" but he was already there, thoughts whirled in my head but her words were like daggers to my heart. When Iggy took her away I felt strangely angry and when he asked me to wake Fang and Max I more or less shouted in their faces. How could they leave her to die? Max of all people. I thought she was supposed to care and be there for us…when had she suddenly forgotten 

us? And more importantly how** dare **she make nudge cry. Max came to with a moan but she was up in an instant after I had shouted at her that Nudge was ill. Her face exploded with guilt and I felt glad that she felt ashamed of herself, she deserved it. I turned back for the stairs and heard her race after me to. Fang was in hot pursuit of her and I heard Total race past me as I banged open the door. I dropped down onto the floor beside Iggys bed and gripped hold of nudges hand, Desperate to get some feeling back into her, some type of life. Words whirled around my head, all of them I wanted to shout out loud but knew I couldnt. No thoughts of Angel entered my mind until I saw her curled up gently against Nudges side. Max came in with Fang and lifted a hand onto Nudges forehead, gently stroking it and she kept whispering into her ear encouraging words that only bounced back un heard or where they? I looked up and saw sadness wrapped around Iggys features. And the answer was there…she was dead-theyd been too late? And now, because of Max and her stupid feelings, nudge was gone from them all…dead?I felt nothing, saw nothing. A blanket of emptiness seemed to settle on my heart and thoughts but I still had to believe that she might somehow make it. I looked into her flushed faces, longing for the tawny eyes to stare cheerfully back once more, but they held tight shut. Her hand was limp in mine and Iggy was rubbing her chest, trying to get her to breathe again. But everyone could hear it. The unmistakeable thud of a life that was slowly disappearing and a part of me went with each thud until… **Boom...boomboom…bu…buboom…****boom...bu****boom…****ba…boom…**

**Whoops…well if you want her make her back then youll have to tell me, they can always race to maxs mums house. My magic fingers can resuscitate her…well all you have to do is REVIEW! **


	7. Together we cry

**Together we cry**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own them…or whats left of them but I hope this chapter isnt too long, I have actually split this up so…yeah. Don't forget to review please. Opinions are welcome!**

**Maxs POV:**

I couldnt believe it what had I done, what had I caused. I mentally kicked myself-hard. How could I leave Nudge on her own when she felt like this? When something like this was happening to her, it was just plain evil. What was happening to me? Too many questions rolled around my head, each banging away my emotions that I didnt hear my voices warning until it was too late. As I saw Nudges eyes flutter open a massive smash filled the air and glass sliced at our skin and clothing, I saw Iggy thrown back against the wall while Gazzy jumped over Nudge, protecting her from any sharp bits of glass. I gasped as a body slammed into mine and the momentum carried us a few metres away from the others, Oh no Angel…shed been in front of the window when it had been blown in. Great, I just about destroy a girl's trust and now I can't even save one from being blasted away, yeah and I'm suppose to save the world. I looked up and saw that it was Fang who had just pushed me a few yards away from the blast, this was gunna make the headlines. I looked into his eyes quickly and saw that he was holding something back, and then he was being dragged backwards by a bulky person that looked like they needed to stop saunting about in the gym. Flyboys buzzed about the house, there were too many, but I couldnt lose anyone. I reached forwards and grabbed Fangs outstretched hand and we were both pulled across the floor, the wood harshly rubbing at any showing skin. I heard him shout something but it was lost among the whir of wings, shouts and screams as things broke or died. A foot came heavily down on my wrist and I screamed harshly as the bone cracked, a cold laugh came from above me that I thought that I recognised, but cold pain was rushing through me and it just fuelled my anger and sadness even more. With a growl I let go of Fangs hand and kicked upwards, cracking his robotic head upwards, with another crack I stood up and punched him in the face with my other hand, his face spun to the side but he was ready this time and he grabbed my left hand and started pushing backwards with it. Worried that I was about to brake both my hands I did what any one did, with no right of mind. I forced back my leg and, using full force, I cracked it against its side. A loud mono tone rung out, my foot ached but he just cracked his metal hip to the side and applied more pressure. All of a sudden he pressed his face close to mine and I realised who he was, he was that robotic dude whose master I had killed in the tornado storm, at least there is some kind of hope that he doesn't know me.

"Yes I know you, unfortunate is it…im just glad I've found you, I missed you so much. but we better be going soon, your master calls" At first I thought _damn he can read minds _but then I thought_ perhaps he can just tell by my facial expressions…..oh well, no time to find out_

"Yeah…my teacher told me not to talk to strangers" I pushed my whole body forwards "even if they were bots" I smirked and pushed even harder, hearing his hand crack under me, but all I saw was red. My voice had gone, and I could feel the strange bubbly feeling I had last time before…With a screaming sound, much like metal being twisted painfully in the wrong direction, his body imploded then boomed outwards. His screwed up face in mid shout echoed around the room while bits of him hit the walls and baked out other Flyboys. I stood still, stunned at what had just happened, at what I had just done. I mean I knew I was a hot head when it came to tempers but this was just…booming great. A smile reached my lips until I remembered our predicament and I twisted around in search of Fang, but I caught a glimpse of Iggy being thrown through a wall. Immediately I came to his aid just as angels pained voice came through to me

-_Max…Help…there too strong for us…Nudge, there gunna take Nudge_- I growled a reply and forced my mind out like I had last time, it only seemed to work if my hand was touching it, or If I could see it. Iggy had a slash across his forehead, and blood seemed to be pouring from it, he wiped his nose smearing blood across his cheek just as one of the Fido's asked him a question.

"So you gunna start crying or are those eyes to blind to do anything helpful" Iggy smirked and stuck up to fingers in reply, and sniggering slightly he added

"Im sorry Fido, I don't cry like you female bitchs do…I have style" I stuck out my good hand and screwed it up slightly and watched as a pained face crossed there face and then they imploded, shards blowing everywhere, I stared at my hand briefly, unsure if I should take myself seriously. Iggy mumbled something in the corner and started getting up but I was already back in the room I tried to combust the rest of 

them but I didnt seem to have enough energy, instead I punched one in the back of the head and watched as angel made two walk together. She saw me and came to me, skipping, jumping or running she finally made it and hugged me with a worried face. I asked her what was happening and she answered quickly by pointing out the window.

-Gazzy wouldnt let them take her, hes outside fighting them, I think Fangs out there to but hes up against…- I gave her a look and urged her on but she shook her head and sprang back into battle. I thrust out my powerful wings and surged towards the open window, I accidentally past a robots arm as it swung out and a deep scratch filed up my cheek. But I concentrated on that opening and I threw myself into the open air, in time to see Gazzy fly up towards the moons glare. But a glint of metal caught my eye and I stared in horror as a boy took aim from the ground and powerfully threw it at him, with a strangled sob I thrust myself towards Gazzy, anything but…watching Gazzy get hit and falling to his death. Gazzys turned to face me just as I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He protested loudly but I didnt care he was safe, for now. That was until I felt the knife crunch into my leg, I sucked in a lungful of air between gritted teeth and closed up my wings, I could feel Gazzy's arms trying to hold me up and I could mentally hear the questions rolling about his head. I looked up into his small, bruised face and I smiled weakly while he raised an eyebrow.

"I…I'm sorry Gazzy. Your right I don't know what's happened to me, but…I want you to know I will always be there for you and the flock no matter what, no one can keep me away from the ones I love" I finished with a loud sigh as I felt my strength leaving me, I saw his face fall and I could see he wanted to say something but I just tapped his hand and brought out my wings, he reacted by realising me and only then did he see the knife that now stuck out at an awkward angle from my right leg.

"MAX!" I heard him shout but the wind was already screaming in my ears as I leant back and folded in my wings, I was going to have to fight from the ground. The air stung my eyes and tears seemed to sprout from nowhere. I suddenly felt arms surround me and I was being carried back up into the air again, I saw Gazzy fighting some of the Flyboys, his face full of concern and worry as he dipped again and went for whoever was following us…I gasped…Omega. _Im screwed_ I mentally bit back my fear and looked up into the face of my flying saviour, already knowing who it was. But I was horrified to see exhaustion spread across his face, with fleeting passes of pain.

"Fang" I mumbled, while stroking his cheek carefully, deep down I knew this was probably our last time together and this time, there didnt seem to be any way out of it. He leaned his face against my hand and I could tell he was fighting back tears. He knew we werent going to make it, especially not with Omega breathing down our feathers, if I looked down I bet I would be able to see him running with that laid back grin that he owns.

"Max N"

"Im so sorry Fang"

"No Max, its not your fault.."

"Yes it is, I just never listened…and I'm sorry, I really am"

"We lost Nudge"

"W…What do you mean"

"T…They took Nudge…we couldnt stop them…Max I failed"

"No Fang I failed, I was suppose to keep you all safe but now…everyones gone…I just need to know if you still believe in me Fang" I whispered, just as Fang groaned and started falling lower. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him the eyes, pain and longing flowed through his eyes.

"I don't think I could ever doubt you Max…I

**Muhhahaahahaaha…coughs up furball sorry erm…oh yes well I havent killed her but… I havent saved her either so…I wonder what Fang says…please review, I put a muzzle on the review button so it shouldnt bite gives thumbs up**


	8. Final breath

Final Breath

Chapter 8

_I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him the eyes, pain and longing flowed through his eyes._

"_I don't think I could ever doubt you Max…I_ love you too much" I smirked and pressed my lips against his, I felt the air rushing by and his hands as they moved so that when we hit the ground I would be mostly protected, I knew hed been in a fight with Omega, and I'll kick the bloody bastard to Canada for this but, I closed my eyes and I felt the tears streak down his face…or was that the rain. He pulled away and gently whispered into my ear.

"Ill never forget you Max, you're the closest thing to a sister I have and I love you for who you are, nothing and no one will change that, and whatever happens just so you know youll be in my heart forever. I. Love. You" I nodded numbly, feeling my own tears start tumbling down from my eyes; there was nothing that could stop them. And then suddenly the ground was around us and my back splashed hard against a water's surface, I opened my mouth and gasped in pain as the knife removed itself and the cold water brang a sharp pain to rock around my body. I could feel myself being pulled upwards, and as we broke the surface I turned to see fang frowning back. I reached out with my good hand and he grabbed it and pulled me closer to him. I stuck my body close to his and helped him swim back to the side. Keeping my eyes open for any sign of Omega. All of a sudden Fang disappeared under the surface of the water; I cried out and dived back down, desperately searching around for his black hair. But there was nothing, my lungs were screaming for air so I swam back up to the surface. I could still feel his lips against mine, and his rough touch against my back.

"Fang…Fang…FANG!" I screamed out towards the green pond, but only a ripple answered, I stared at that one ripple, all doubt dashed as a hand came reaching out of the water in a sort of frenzy. I swam hard for it diving when I got to it and saw Omega punching Fang in the gut, bubbles swirled up and past me. I ground my teeth and swam towards him gripping his neck tightly with my arm. I started to punch him repeatedly before he let Fang go, and with a growl twisted in my grip. But I kicked him in the back of the head, and smiled as I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head. I looked up to see Fang, swimming vainly for the surface. But he wasnt going to make it, our wings were getting to wet and had started to drag us down. I grabbed him around the waist and started pulling for the surface. Choking I spat out water at the surface, and started paddling for the side where Iggy and Gazzy were standing. _What happened to the others then…? _Fears gnawed at my emotions, already I could feel my mind caving in. I dragged Fangs limp body onto the stinking grass and shakily felt for a pulse, the rain caused shivers down my spine, and Iggy and Gazzy ran around to get to us. Both looked beaten and tired, and just as I thought theyd make it two flyboys ambushed them from the side bushs. I could hear them struggling and the reoccurring thump as they were beaten into submission. Whoever had set this up will pay dearly; No one did this to my family. I stuttered as I suddenly realised I couldnt find a pulse checking again and again but no…there was nothing, just Fang dark eyes staring up at the sky, emotionless and empty, and full of…despair

"NOOO" I screamed thumping his chest for air. The days we spent together, every kiss, every tear, every hug, every single "I love you" disappeared like a silk thread out a window and up into nothingness. _Ill never forget you, I'll lock you in my heart and throw the key away…_ My heart clenched in fear…_I couldnt lose Fang._ But the Dark eyes stared openly up, there was no life that swirled around it, there was no breath emitting from his lovely, cold lifeless lips. No more would he say he loved me, No more will those arms be my sanctuary, where I could cuddle into to get away from the world. Because, now my only love and sanctuary had been ripped and torn from my heart and now…the body lay limp in front of me, and no one would hear my cry of anguish.

"You can't leave me now Fang, not now, not ever!" _I love you too much to let you go. _I screamed defiantly up into the angry clouds, sobbing angrily while thumping down on his rough chest again, wanting breath to come in and out of his body.

"Don't go Fang…I love you too much for you to disappear, at least take me with you…" And no matter how hard I screamed, wished, tried I knew his body would no longer move, his lips would no longer mover or speak encouraging words because he was lost to me…forever and ever because of some jerks orders. I leant down and whispered in his ear, softly and quietly but his body didnt even twitch, there was no joking smile, no apology, no feel of strong arms just a dead coldness that broke my heart in two. I breathed in and placed my lips against his, but this time they were cold and unmoving. I breathed air into 

his lungs and started again desperately wanting air to breathe again…_Anything…I'd do anything to be with you_. I didnt notice Omega coming up behind me, my attention was over Fangs bedraggled body, until I felt something crack against the back of my head. I held onto Fangs shirt, clinging desperately and fell forwards onto his chest as a slow throb started up and a red darkness filled my vision slowly. All hope was lost

…_I love you Fang, and I'll never forget you…_

…_no matter what…_

….And the rain came down….

Dundundunnnnnn….How evil is me? Whoa no blackmailing me now, hate mail or anything that will put my laptops life in danger or….Fang will disappear….muhahehahe yeah shutting up. BUT you have to review. Or no more…okay I probably will do more but…reviews will make it better! grins chessily


	9. Frosted minds

Chapter 9

Frosted memories

…_I love you Fang, and I'll never forget you…_

…_no matter what…_

….And the rain came down….

**Weeeelllll, no one wants me to carry on sooo, I'll be annoying and carry on…heh. Though reviews are loved and I will always reply unless for some reason Im being held at gunpoint then it will be…difficult. Well shall we carry on…Hmmm where were we?**

Lights shifted, and then bounced into different shapes …_Dont leaves me…_ Blue swirls crossed my vision in a swirling movement and white sparkled briefly in a blinding way_ …Forever and ever…_ A red mist and Dark eyes…A red mist and dark eyes, and now nothing more, I was alone…all alone. Because of my foolishness my family had been torn from me_…Ill never forget you_… my sanity ruined and my love…out the frickin window…_I love you…_Images flashed before my closed eyes. Nothing made sense; it was as if my mind was being blown away like a broken leaf in the wind. A dark haired boy appeared in the images and my heart gave jolt…he was so close yet…yet. I gasped and my eyes flew open, coughing I sprouted up what felt like half the worlds ocean and laid back on what felt like a pillow. _Where am I _thoughts swirled agonisingly slowly around my ticking brain and I failed to realise that I wasnt able to move my arms until I tried to wipe my mouth. Blinking gently I looked around, everything looked normal, but my arms were pinned down for some reason…perhaps …perhaps it was just a dream, or am I dreaming a dream of a dream…_cut it out your confusing yourself…_A peculiar feeling overcame my body and I had to clench my eyes tight shut from fear of throwing up again, but the strange feeling had gone with a memory to, like water down a drain. _A little boy with a cheesy grin…and wings, he must be an angel…he laws looking at me and grinning, his arms spread out for a muddy hug as he had just been rolling around in the mud…But what was his name…his name…Gazzy…it went….The mud disappeared and the scene flickered and died. I cried out trying to hold the special boy to me, but his smile flickered and then he blinked out of existence, along with his…his name._ _What the hell is happening to me…_I whimpered and struggled to lift my arm out of its hold, but I had no strength, for some reason whatever was sucking away my memories was also sapping my strength. It was as if everything of my being was being dragged out of me and all I would be left with would be a broken and hollow shell, perfect for the uselessness it acquires. _God what am I doing here…I want to go home…wherever that might be…it must be better than here…at least._

"Oh, so you awake…" a slightly deep voice resounded from the corner of the room; I turned my head slowly to the right, waiting to see a monster or a guy with a gun pointed at my head_…a boy?_ He stared at me with what looked like sympathy but a smug grin stretched across his childish features. He seemed ahead of himself, but he looked strangely familiar, but nothing seemed to work no matter how hard I tried to think. I stared back confused, and blinked innocently twice, when I looked into his eyes again though a sudden shout took up in my mind _…Get lost you twat…. …How dare you… _

…_.Nooo…._

…_a quiet sobbing… _

…_a trickle of dirty water…._

_Then nothing…_I blinked rapidly and he stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"What's wrong, cat got your birdy tongue" The boy sneered and I frowned. Either he was dumb or he was just crap at making insults. I frowned and looked the other way, thinking of a response. A clever remark made me open my mouth but instead of words, air spilled out. My eyes widened in horror and I wrenched my arm upwards, this time it did come free, just as a memory of a girl named Angel disappeared into a forgotten dream. I grasped my throat and winced as I felt pain flare from some sort or wound, I couldnt swallow either…however hard I tried It just sounded like a grunting dog…_dog?..._But before I could take another breath a small hand gripped my arm and pushed it back 

down, I wriggled vainly but there was no hope. Fresh water sprang from my eyes, _what where they doing to me…i…I can't even remember my name…w…who…what am I even doing…why cant they just STOP! _The boy staggered back as I the tears spilled down my cheeks, why was I even bothering to…to…cry, my…why…Frustrated I kicked out but that just caused him to snap out of his trance and pounce upon me. I froze, his lean body pressed against mine didnt feel, seem right. Something inside me, the old me hated this but…but I was comfortable, he was warm and I had just begun to realise how cold I was. I could feel his breathe against my cheek and closed my eyed, crushing them tight shut. My mind shouted twisted and forgotten things that would be drowned out suddenly by the drain of my memories. We both seemed frozen like that, time seemed to stretch for years and years until I felt his body relax, his muscles were still taught and restricting me from much movement, but now I could breathe a fraction easier. Names…ages…words unspoken taunted me through closed eyes, and I questioned my sanity. I jumped slightly as I felt a feather like touch against my head; it felt so wrong yet so right. And the decision tore me in two but I couldnt, wasnt able to resist. I felt strong arms suddenly grip my shoulders and raise me up little, I moaned quietly then I a small voice echoed into my ear.

"Im sorry Max, Maximum but we had to do it…just don't try to escape…ok" His gentle voice accompanied a gentle trace of fingers as they tore away my restraints and I gasped as he pulled something that seemed to of been attached to the inside of my arm…_Drugs…_Hopelessness ascended me and I felt a wet tear streak down and onto my cracked lips. I felt his arms envelope themselves around me and whoosh of air as he nestled his head onto mine while twisting me comfortably onto my side. I twisted gently, to see if I could get out of his grasp, but he just gripped a little tighter and pulled me closer to his warm chest. I clenched my eyes tight shut as another memory overcame me.

_A laughing girl stood over the boy who was now holding me to him; her brownish blonde hair fluttering in a sudden breeze, a smile ghosted her lips as she made a frantic movement with her hand then punched out. He fell to the floor, unmoving and limp…but not dead._ So this was who she was…someone who hurt other people…uncaring and evilly twisted. Suddenly uncomfortable I open my mouth once again and a cool wetness dribbled in. My heart skipped a beat; even though part of my memory was gone I knew enough to know that that tear…_was blood._


End file.
